RWBYStar Wars Story: Rose Leader
by Randomdude21
Summary: After the events of the Battle of Yavin 4 a mission is sent to a special squadron to destroy a Imperials shipyard, Ruby Rose a pilot for the rebel Alliance is sent with her squad to handle this mission


**_2 ABY_****_: After Battle of Yavin_**

The destruction of the Death Star was a rally cry, showing many rebelling planets that the Empire can be defeated.

Luke Skywalker is the hero who destroyed the Death Star however he is not our hero of this story, our story begins elsewhere.

**_Ord Mantell, Rebel Base_**

A young pilot began to work on her X-wing, on it's sides don a red rose signaling our main character.

"Oi Ruby! Ruby Rose!" A voice calls out, Ruby stops tinkering on her X-wing and jumps down. "O-ran, what's up?" Ruby said with a smile.

The Zabrak chuckled, "Come on your late for the mission briefing again" He says.

Panicked Ruby dashed for the door into the briefing room. "Sorry I'm late! I was making some adjustments to Crescent Rose" She smiled sheepishly.

The Commander of the base looked at Ruby and continue to speak.

"The only way is to attack the fuel generators, once those are taken down. Y-Wing bombers A will begin the bombarment of the shipyard, however we need to make sure those Tie Fighters are grounded, that's where Rose Squadron comes in, Dismiss"

**_Hanger_**

Everyone got into their star fighters, A-Wings, Y-Wings and X-Wings. Ruby placed her helmet and jumped into her X-Wing and took off with the other rebel pilots.

"Blue Leader Go" "Yellow Leader Go" " Phoenix Leader Go" "Rose Leader Go"

**_Imperial Shipyard_**

Ruby and her squadron flew down to the shipyard and began to take out as many Tie Fighters as they can.

"Here they come guys!" Ruby shouted.

Maneuvering her X-Wing, avoiding Tie Fighters and cannon fire. Firing her torpedoes into a fuel tank destroying it and engages the Tie Fighters.

Ruby shot down a few Ties, "Rose Leader you got Tie on your tail!" one of her squadmates said. Ruby whipped her head around to spot the Tie Fighter, "I can't see him!" she said.

"Don't worry I got him!" One the pilots said before takinh down the incoming Tie.

"Timor! your a life saver!" Ruby spoke with amazement.

The Y-Wings came in and began their bombarment of the Shipyard, destroying a few star ships and hanger bases.

Ruby's astromech droid began to panic, "R3 what's wrong buddy?" R3 beeped a few times, "Rose Leader here, R3 is telling me we have a Star Destroyer coming our way"

Just then a Star Destroyer appeared and open it's bay hanger doors.

"Incoming Ties!" One of the rebel pilots shouted, X-Wings engaged the tie fighters. Ruby flew her X-Wing avoiding blaster bolts and had a few close calls until a Tie Interceptor fired at her engine and Ruby went down.

"C-Crap! I'm hit! I'm going down!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby had to crash land her X-Wing and climbed out, "R3 are you okay?" She held her droid.

The droid beeped a few times, "Ruby are you okay?" O-ran said from his Y-wing.

"Yeah I'm okay, I can fix the engine but it may take a while" She said.

Ruby ran for the Imperial Shipyard to look for any parts. Pulling out her A-180 blaster, Ruby snuck in the base and looked for any parts.

A few stormtroopers spotted her and open fire, Ruby ducked behind a crate and open back at the Imperials.

Hitting a stormtrooper, Ruby duck again "Geez! these guys are dangerous" Finding a part for her X-Wing, Ruby grabbed it and dashed for the exit evading blaster fire.

Once she made it to her X-Wing, she repair the engine and got in, "Come On! Come on!" She said.

She manage to get her X-Wing to lift off and rejoin her allies.

"Welcome back Rose Leader" Timor said.

Ruby smiled and controlled her X-Wing, "Alright guys let's take down that Destroyer!"

Rose Squadron begin to engage the Star Destroyer. "Okay O-Ran I'll go inside their ship and take out their turrents, you take out their communication link! Timor take out their shield generator domes!" Ruby order her squad.

Timor flew for the Star Destroyer's Shield generator domes and fired his torpedoes into them knocking them out.

"Shields are down!" Timor said.

Ruby smirked and flew into the Star Ship's hanger and caused a little bit of mayhem" firing a few bolts from her X-Wing causing the Tie Pilots and Imperial Gunners to run for cover.

Landing her X-Wing, Ruby ran for the turrett control room and blasted a few Imperials and placed a time bomb and ran for her X-Wing.

"Charge set! O-Ran!" She said.

Outside of the ship O-Ran destroyed their com link lefting them stranded, Ruby flew out and Rose Squadron battled the remaining Tie Fighters.

"Guys! Tie Interceptors incoming!" Rebel pilot shouted.

Ruby flew Crescent Rose and saw O-ran in trouble. "O-ran pull up!" She shouted.

But it was to late, O-ran's X-Wing was shot down. "O-ran!!" Ruby shouted" tears filled her eyes, Ruby clenched the controls and attacked the Ties.

Her anger was boiling badly, she fired every bolt at the Ties, she was in a rage fueled trance til a voice called to her.

_'Ruby'_ Her eyes widen, "M-Mom?" She said.

'Ruby listen to me..let go of your anger' "Mom where are you?"

'Ruby trust me let go' the voice said.

Ruby calmed down and called in her squad, "Let's go guys...mission comepleted" Ruby and her squad flew back to the Rebel Base.

**_Ord Mantell_**

A funeral is held to O-ran and in death he was ranked to Captain. The Rebels saluted for their fallen companion, Timor looked around "Where's Ruby?" He asked.

"She just needs some time to herself" The fellow pilot spoke.

Ruby sat on her bed and held a picture, the picture of her and O-ran and she pulled up a letter.

_'Ruby your the most amazing girl I've ever met in my years, I never saw a expert pilot like you in my years of training, I couldn't bring myself to say this but Ruby Rose will you be my girlfriend?' ~ O-ran._

Ruby closed her eyes letting her tears flow down and the voice return.

_'Ruby remember your not alone and the force will be with you always' "Thank you mom"_

Ruby wiped her tears and left her room and rejoined her fellow squadmates.

"How you holding up Rubes?" Timor asked. Ruby looked at her friends and smiled brightely.

"I'll be okay guys, I'll be okay now come on we got a war to win" She says walking with her squadmates.

**_The End_**


End file.
